The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for stabilizing a direct current which serves particularly for the purpose of feeding an integrated injection logic circuit, hereinafter called an I.sup.2 L circuit.
Electronic general-purpose clocks are required to be fed from a dry-cell battery and to manage for as long as possible with one battery. If the operating current of an I.sup.2 L circuit, whose operating voltage is at 750 to 800 mV, is derived from a resistor, then fluctuations in the operating current of 3:1 result when there is a change in the operating voltage from 1.5 V to 1 V. If the resistor is designed for a minimum voltage of 1 V then a substantially higher current than necessary is drawn off for one part of the lifespan of the battery and the battery is rapidly discharged.